The Contradictions of Our Existence
by Kayrabelle
Summary: Demon. Beast. Murderer. Our people are simply regarded as the enemies of society,hated,despised. Human are frightened by our powers and what we're capable of,but we can't choose who we are. Our people need to survive too. When she came along,trapping me within her carefree world,I was lost. But things aren't that simple when I soon uncover the truth,the reality that dooms us all.
1. Chapter 1 : Battles In and Out

This is my first fanfiction :) The idea of the story suddenly popped into my mind just like that and then I wrote the first chapter according to my imagination shortly after. So I haven't really planned out every detail of the story, only the rough plot. Haha. Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I will only write this once and thus applied to every chapter within this story.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.** Other fictional characters, plot and settings are solely mine. Any similarities with other fanfictions are purely coincidental.

* * *

**The Contradictions of Our Existence**

**Chapter One - Battles In and Out**

The night was dark and silent. There were no stars to see, no sound to hear except for the rustling leaves and the sound of my poised breathing.

I kept myself calm and collected, maintaining myself undetected underneath the black attire while my eyes scanned a few meters around me with eagle-like eyes, missing nothing under my scrutinizing gaze. I stayed still, not moving an inch. There were no signs of them yet even after hours had passed from the time they were supposed to arrive. I frowned. Did Persona send the wrong information? 'No, he would not do such mistake. Persona was extremely careful in everything he did', I thought sarcastically. Then why haven't they arrived? I smelled something fishy here, and I hated the idea very much. I have never liked surprises.

My all-time companion, Ruka, caught my eyes from another branch. He shot me a look asking me what to do next. I answered by simply nodding. Then we waited again quietly. Ruka and I could converse without speaking verbally. We had been through many things together and our bond got stronger by each passing years. I should say no one could understand me better than Ruka.

Not long after, I caught a slight movement nearby the old building. My back straightened and I instinctively became more alarmed. A man in a black suit who carried a black suitcase walked cautiously while being accompanied by his four bodyguards. I studied their movement carefully. Based on my calculation, the two of us was enough to defeat them all as their skills were undoubtedly far outmatched. 'Here goes nothing.' I mentally stated.

When the group reached one meter mark before me, Ruka's eyes turned gold, cerulean blue aura swirled around him like a coiling wire. Almost immediately, hundreds of bats appeared and surrounded the group of men, sending them shrieking in surprise. I smirked, claiming our victory. This was no more a match for me. I jumped and landed on my both feet. I ran with an incredible speed, faster than any human eyes could see. With a flick of my finger, sword-like fire enveloped my hand, its hilt gripped within my pale fingers. In a blink of an eye, I stabbed the four bodyguards straight to the heart and they collapsed to the ground afterwards. When the man holding the suitcase witnessed the death of his bodyguards, he took a few steps backwards but his face did not show any change of emotion. Just blank. But from the corner of my eyes I could see his hands slightly trembled. It was strange. A human was supposed to be tremendously terrified by now. I slowly walked towards him some more and my eyes were solely fixed on him. It was meant to intimidate him but he still did not flinch at all. My mind stirred, thinking of any possible reasons. His scent reeked of human; I was sure of it. However, the way he did not feel intimidated somewhat bothered me. Either this human had encountered a creature like me before, or...

_Shit._

Before I even finished my sentence, several shadows loomed up against the dark. I froze and looked around. My whole body twitched in alarm. Four more men surrounded me, eyes blazing like predators which had pushed their prey in a corner. When their eyes turned gold, I realized these enemies were not to be underestimated at.

_Crap. It's an ambush._

I saw the corner of their lips tugged into a savage smile of victory, but they were wrong. Let me show them who's the prey here.

One of the men pulled the man holding the suitcase backwards, securing him, while the other three instantly attacked me. A red-haired guy maneuvered his hand in the air, making some huge air slices. 'He is a Wind Alice user,' I noted. I sent fireballs towards the air slices and a single strand of fire towards the red-guy's chest. One more men joined their friends, making the game more and more interesting. _One down, three to go._

I tried to swept two of the men's feet by a single blow but one of them suddenly flew above it and the other blocked the fire with metal. 'Levitation and Metal Alice,' I thought. Suddenly I felt a cold surge of glacier invaded my head and tried to break the wall that protects my mind. I shoved it effortlessly by concentrating some of my flames and delivered a storm of fire towards the invader. I mentally laughed at the man with a moon tattoo below his eyes. 'A mind-reading alice? Tch, seriously. Is he stupid or what?' The storm of fire not only burned the surge of glacier but also the guy with mind-reading alice. He turned into ash in a matter of seconds.

The remaining two men glanced uncomfortably at their dead companions and shifted their gaze towards me. As I am not the type of guy who patiently waits, my hands blasted off fire towards them. As I expected, both of them avoided the fire but I had something else. The metal alice user realized my intent too late as the fire twisted and turned around to strike his stomach. He cried in pain and collapsed, but not dead.

The levitation guy grew furious and desperate. He flew towards me and tried to send a blow to my head. But I was quicker. I lit my hands in flame, pushing myself upwards and my leg floated in air. The guy was shocked. What, did he think he's the only one who can fly? He flew up to match my level and threw some daggers in a blinding speed. I blocked it with my fire, but apparently the dagger were resistant of fire. One of the daggers scraped my bicep and the other grazed my leg. Blood trickled down from my body. I lunged at him. A whip-like fire grabbed my opponent's foot and lifted it far up, making him offguard and tilted. He tried to break free but my fire was much stronger. Then he unexpectedly threw another dagger and pierced squarely into my chest. I didn't feel it coming at all until it dug into my chest painfully. I realized he must have used his levitation alice to accelerate the dagger and made it almost as if invisible. I staggered and felt a stung on my body. I sensed my energy was betraying me all of a sudden. I cursed. This had to be because I failed to replenish my energy yesterday. The fire subsided and I dropped several meters from the sky and landed on my back with a loud thud. The enemy touched the ground too, readying himself to send the last blow to me. Before I could attack him back, his eyes shot open and the colour turned from gold to dark brown.

I stared at him curiously, but my questions were answered when Ruka stood before the man and observed him. I eyed Ruka questioningly and he lifted his hand to show me a scorpion on his palm. I smiled slightly, thanking him for saving me. Ruka's style of fighting was different than mine. He rather waited very patiently to attack using 'soft' ways, unlike me. Subtlety wasn't my specialty indeed.

Ruka approached me and helped me stand on my feet, supporting my back and shoulders.

"You pushed youself too hard this time, Natsume. Had I not been there, you could've been blown."

"Then why didn't you help me sooner?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because it takes time to call on archeids, not like flying mammals," Ruka reacted patiently to my quick temper. He then looked at me suspiciously. "Had you regain your energy yesterday after the mission? Or meal, at least?"

"No."

Ruka sighed. "No wonder your energy quickly drained just now. You should've eaten some more before we left."

I simply answered him with a grunt. Food wouldn't help either. I caught the four men sprawling on the ground, unconscious. The man holding the suitcase was lying on the ground as well. I strode towards him and took the suitcase. I pressed a button behind my ear.

"July 23rd, local time 11:24 p.m. Team Alpha speaking. Seven killed in action, two heavily wounded and poisoned. Four Alice users and five Non-Alice users in total. Target acquired in 100% condition. Evaluation: mission accomplished, repeat, mission accomplished."

Ruka and I walked through the woods quietly. It's been a long day for both of us. I felt tired and weakened; almost all of my energy was used during the fight. My head throbbed wildly and my body was sore all over. Drops of sweat trickled down my forehead.

"Ruka, do you have that liquid? The chest wound burns like hell."

Ruka took out a small bottle containing silvery liquid from his pocket and handed it to me. I stopped my tracks and sat under a tree. After opening my shirt buttons, I dropped some of the silvery liquid onto the wound on my chest. The liquid instantly burned my skin, transmitting an excruciating sting. The only reaction I made was a crease on my forehead. I held my breath. I noticed Ruka cringed a bit when the liquid dissolved into my flesh. Silver tendrils slowly covered the wound and seconds later, new flesh replaced the wound, although it was not completely cured. I did the same to both wounds on my bicep and right leg. I closed the bottle with the lid and returned it to Ruka.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Ruka nodded in return. "Do you want to call Sumire to your chamber? I think food alone won't satisfy your needs right now."

"Yeah, sure. Call her."

I could feel the hunger within me arisen and could not hold back much longer. I needed to regain my energy as soon as possible. Alice users' strength is not unlimited. The energy we used to activate our Alice has its limit, and there are only two ways to regain it—either food or sex. Food often helps to recharge our Alice, but most of the times, especially after battles, sex is the only thing that can entirely restore our energy. The feral need usually starts when an Alice user turned sixteen during which our Alice matures entirely. I remembered the first battle I survived after I turned sixteen.

My mind was hazy and my stomach churned agonizingly at that time. I grabbed all the food I could find but in that moment, I felt something else. I felt the beast locked within me struggled to be released for the first time. I punched a fist to the wall and clenched my fingers until my knuckles turned white. I breathed hard, determined to resist the demon inside. But Persona just stood there watching me and smirked. He calmly spoke to me, _"You cannot fight against your true self, Natsume. That's who you really are—what we really are. Resisting it won't do much good. You'll end up dying in the end."_

Since then, my lifestyle was changed drastically. I began to go in and out of club every night, laid some girls… Those are necessities anyway, and I rather enjoy it. However, Ruka, in particular, had a hard time during the first year, and had to spend some years before eventually getting used to it. Now, he doesn't have a problem screwing girls at all. No matter what, we, the Alice users, cannot fight the demon within ourselves. They are always a part of us.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy reading the first chapter as much as I wrote it. Rated scenes will be in later chapters. English is not my first language, so pardon me if there are any grammatical errors or typos. (I'm trying hard to work on it ) I'll appreciate it very much if you guys write reviews. They really encourage me to write more. At least, tell me how you like the chapter :) Critics are welcomed but please don't bash :(

Well, till next update! :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Urgent Needs

**The Contradictions of Our Existence  
**

**Chapter Two - Urgent Needs**

Natsume stepped out from the private elevator towards his penthouse. With heavy steps, he dragged himself to the door, placing his fingers on the screen and unlocked the door with a click. Natsume didn't bother to turn the lights on; he could see in the dark as clearly as he could in the daylight. He was too tired already. Natsume went into his study room. In a glance, his study room looked normal. On the left side of the room, a mahogany desk and velvet sofa were situated in front of the only window in the room, its tall and large glass allowing the room to be basked in moonlight. On the right side, there was a long oval table and twelve seats which were enough to hold a meeting.

Natsume faced towards one side of a wall beside his desk. The wall had a painting of Natsume with his mother not long ago before Natsume turned sixteen. Natsume stared at his mother for a while, remembering their times together before she was gone. He remembered the news of his mother's death created an uproar to the society and appeared in newspaper headlines. It was truly regrettable for such a beautiful and respectably lady to pass away in a terrible car accident. Natsume was lost then. The thought of her mother leaving him forever distressed him to the point that he nearly lost his sanity. Natsume touched the crimson pendant his mother was wearing on the painting which matched the color of both mother and son's eyes. He put a little pressure on it and suddenly the burgundy wall shifted, revealing a hidden room.

The room was fairly huge. It was still sophisticatedly designed like the other parts of the penthouse, but somehow it had different atmosphere. The surrounding wall was wrapped entirely by burgundy velvet. The room also had a wide study desk as well, but on the other side of the room was a wide collection of books and numerous papers as well as files. Those are important and confidential documents that were associated with Natsume's job. He placed the suitcase he was carrying all along on a rectangular metal box carefully. Tomorrow, he needed to hand it in to Persona. Then he stepped out of the room and shut the study room door behind him.

Natsume opened another door in his house, which led to his own bedroom. He was not surprised when he was greeted by Sumire who was sitting on his king-sized bed, waiting for him.

"Natsume. You're home," Sumire flashed a row of her perfect white teeth.

"Hn." Natsume nodded while removing his jacket and put it on his chair.

Sumire left he bed and walked towards Natsume. Natsume turned around and Sumire wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you must've been exhausted, Natsume."

Natsume put an arm to encircle her waist, holding her close, and sighed. Darn, he _was _very exhausted. He hadn't had sex for several days and it was driving him nuts. He was lucky that he was strong enough not to pass out when he launched the last attack to the Levitation Alice user. But now, it was probably his last thread.

Burying his head into her hair, he breathed in her flowery scent deeply. The sweet scent allured him and then he forgot everything else, all the build-up of hunger, exasperation, and sexual need enforced him to let the demon inside him take over.

Natsume crushed Sumire's lips and pulled her even closer. Sumire quickly kissed him back and they soon engaged in a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, Natsume noted, but he wanted more. They broke their kiss temporarily after a while, panting, and soon locked their lips again, their need and want influencing their mind. Natsume's hand began to trace Sumire's body, trailing from her shoulder to her hips and rested on the side of her breast. Sumire gasped at the contact and Natsume took the chance to deepen the kiss, their tongue stroking each other, exploring intently, tasting each other's mouth. Sumire left Natsume's lips, placing a kiss on his jaw and neck, eliciting a groan from him. Natsume proceeded to kneading her breast, his thumb rolling across her nipples, teasing her beneath her thin robe. While they kissed and felt each other, Natsume guided them towards his bed and pushed Sumire slowly until she laid on the soft sheets.

Natsume positioned himself on top of her soft figure, his leg between hers. Their eyes briefly met, and Sumire smiled at him.

"You know, it's unbelievable that the innocent, young boy from the Hyuuga household I used to know become a sexy, seducing man that no women can resist." Sumire's hand caressed Natsume's pale cheek gently, but Natsume just stared at her.

"You know, I could say the same to you," Natsume smirked.

Sumire laughed softly. "Oh, you just don't know how many girls out there who crave to spend a night with you."

"That includes you, isn't it?"

"Hmm, I don't think so," Sumire muttered, her hands expertly unbottoning Natsume's shirt before throwing it aside to reveal his wide chest and toned abs. "I've spent _nights_ with you."

Natsume ducked his head to kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder, his tongue tasting the smooth surface of her skin. He untied the robe Sumire was wearing and took a quick look at her body, marvelling at the sight of her supple breasts and slender figure. Sumire pulled him towards her and captured his lips, in which he returned with a vigor for her to see how urgent his needs were.

Natsume played with her left breast, tweaking and squeezed it before Sumire gasped when he sucked her right breast. His tongue continued to lick her breast, and Sumire moaned in response. Natsume was fully aroused and couldn't control himself any longer. His fingers sneaked towards the bottom and ripped the last garment attached on her body, kissing her directly at the moist opening.

He felt Sumire clutched his hair tightly, but he didn't care much. He focused on his tongue inside her, delving into her hot, wet core.

"Oh God, Natsume," Sumire cried from pleasure. Natsume kept continuing on licking her core relentlessly until he could feel Sumire tightened and finally came.

Sumire closed her eyes and breathed heavily, her mind was blown away by the hard orgasm. After a short while, she suddenly sit up in front of Natsume and opened the button and zipper of his pants, allowing his erection to sprang free. She gave the tip of his manhood a lick, and Natsume clenched his jaws. Hell, he had missed this. Natsume kept his eyes on Sumire who was now starting to lick deeper, her lips closed tightly on his shaft, mixed with the sensation of her teeth grazing his shaft. Natsume held his breath, lost in the pleasure as Sumire swallowed him full. He nearly came at that point but decided to hold it in until he really started. Not long after, Sumire pulled her mouth from him, licking his precum on her mouth.

Sumire shrieked a bit when Natsume pushed her onto the bed and was caught offguard when he slammed hard into her without warning. Sumire cried, her nails digging on his shoulders, while Natsume kept on pumping inside her mercilessly.

Natsume knew he was never gentle when he fucked, but it didn't stop him because he knew better that most girls he slept with liked him being rough and demanding. Natsume groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him, hot and tight at the same time, moreover the muscles inside her clamped his hardened member with every thrust. Sumire moaned his name, and Natsume grabbed her breast, squeezing it while his lips nipped her neck.

Sumire couldn't hold back the tension below her stomach and shattered in his arms, her shoulders shaking quite violently. Natsume was still pumping in and out, but soon found his release, his hot liquid pouring inside her. Natsume panted, catching his breath and laid on top of Sumire. He felt contented and refreshed as his Alice began to glow, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Before long, Natsume quickly shifted his position once more and kissed Sumire's breasts while his hands roamed around her body. He intended to make this a long, long night.

They continued touching, feeling, devouring each other until both of them collapsed in exhaustion, leaving the humid air and the smell of sex linger in the room.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello again! Chapter two is finally up. Honestly the lemon was hard to write T_T I had to read a lot of smut stories so I hope I pictured it quite well. I know this chapter is not really eventful, but I'm in progress with chapter three :) Natsume is going to meet Mikan soon! *cheering loudly* Anyway, i present this chapter for these lovely people:

**_day_**

**_icesherbet_**

**_nix_**

**_Oliviaaaox101_**

**_adrienna22_**

Thank you! Also, thanks to all readers wherever you are :D

And don't forget to write a review! ;)


End file.
